


A Night in the Approach

by masulevin



Series: Sex Dream AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fade Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: An unapologetic templar sandwich bonus chapter toInto the Valley of Dreams, my sex dream AU.Asha Trevelyan has learned to control her dreams in the Fade, but she isn't aware that she draws in the consciousness of those she's dreaming about. When Rylen unexpectedly joins her usual dreams of Cullen, she's brave enough to ask for what she wants.“You can get Rylen,” she says, voice clear, “but only if you come back with him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Several people mentioned they wished Asha had taken Cullen up on his offer to get Rylen in [chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9351392/chapters/21849290) of Into the Valley of Dreams, so consider this an alternate chapter 5.

Asha watches Rylen walking away, his shoulders tense and his spine held straight, even as Cullen wraps his arms around her and presses her against the crenelations of the Keep. He moves in until he’s all she can see, and she meets his gaze even as her breath catches in her throat.

“Would you prefer I leave you to Rylen?” he asks, voice gravelly. She shakes her head once, fast, and tightens her hold on his armor. “Perhaps I am not enough for you and I should go and fetch him. You seemed happy enough before I found you.” He starts to pull away, and she whimpers, tugging him back against her with all of her strength. 

Cullen raises an eyebrow at her resistance, waiting to see what she has to say. It takes her several deep breaths to work up the courage, but when she speaks it’s with an even tone, meeting his eyes.

“You can get Rylen,” she says, voice clear, “but only if you come back with him.”

Her words make Cullen freeze, his head tilting to the side as he considers her offer. His hand drifts over her body as he thinks, fingers brushing over already heated skin. She closes her eyes and leans her head back, giving him room to reach between them and pull the top buttons of her shirt free.

“You would have us both?” Cullen asks, searching for confirmation. The idea of Asha with another man had first made his blood boil, but now… he steps closer, one leg between hers so that his thigh is pressed against her core. The pressure makes her sigh against him, wilting into his embrace, but she doesn’t answer until he speaks again.

“You  _ are  _ a desire demon. How long have you thought of this? Of both of us in your bed?” He ducks his head to press a hot kiss against her neck, and as she sighs and tilts her head back, he continues kissing along her jaw, nibbling at her flushed skin. “I will go find the Knight-Captain, and you will wait for us in your bed here. Understood?” He pulls at her earlobe with his teeth, pulling a shuddering moan from her lips.

When he releases her, she shivers as the pleasure races down her spine, and she nods. “Yes,  _ ser. _ ” She adds the title with a sly smile, glancing up at him from under her dark eyelashes, and he just smirks down at her.

He turns quickly, releasing her all at once to sag against the stone wall behind her, and she waits just long enough to watch him walk with sure strides across the Keep toward Rylen’s usual spot.

She moves to her room, obedient, and immediately drops her clothes to the floor. She settles on her bed, reclining against the pillows, and entertains herself with light fingers roaming over her heated skin, teasing herself as she waits.

Cullen enters the room first, eyes darkening when he sees her waiting for him. He drops his cloak onto the little table pressed against the wall by the door, stepping out of the way as he begins removing the rest of his armor with a painful slowness that makes her bite her lower lip in anticipation.

Before he finishes undressing, Rylen enters behind him, eyes wide and cheeks tinged red. He glances from Cullen to Asha, eyes bouncing back and forth a few times before he realizes that he has  _ truly  _ been invited to share their bed.

Asha sits up on her knees and reaches out for him, encouraging him to step into her embrace. He does, moving until his knees hit the end of the bed, and she places one hand on his chest, right in the middle of his breastplate.

“Are you comfortable with this, Rylen?” she asks, voice pitched low. “I don’t want you to think you have to because of--”

“I don’t, your--my lady.” The words burst from him as soon as he realizes what she’s asking, and he grins down at her. She studies his face intently as he explains, “You needn’t worry. I… I am quite happy to be here.”

Asha’s lips twist into a grin, and she slides her fingers down his armor. Her eyes trace the tattoo that curls under his chin, her earlier curiosity returning. “Off with the armor then,” she says, “and  _ do not  _ call me your worship or my lady while we’re in this room.”

Rylen takes a step back and smirks at her, immediately obeying. “Yes, ser.” His words mimic the way she gently mocked Cullen earlier, and she glances up at him with a grin.

Cullen is fully undressed now, his armor piled neatly, only his trousers remain to separate them. She sits back down and pats the bed next to her, and he immediately climbs on to join her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his chest against hers, sighing as the warmth of his skin relaxes her.

His large hands slide up her back as their lips meet, tongues tangling immediately in a searing kiss. She pushes closer, moving until she’s straddling his lap, the fabric of her smalls pressing almost uncomfortably against her clit. She shifts her hips, seeking friction, and Cullen moves one hand to still their movements as his other finally finds the end of her breast band to remove it.

He lets the strip of fabric fall to the floor, his hand pressing flat to the now bare expanse of her back. She sighs and arches against him, biting at his lower lip once before opening her eyes to check on Rylen’s progress.

Rylen’s armor is now gone too, piled next to Cullen’s, and he’s hesitating with his hands tucked in his belt. Asha’s eyes roam over his body, taking in the dark lines of ink that curl around his right shoulder and side. He arches an eyebrow at her blatantly hungry expression, and she licks her lips when she sees the beginnings of a bulge in his trousers, her display with Cullen stirring up his interest.

“I didn’t invite you here just to watch,” she informs him. “Trousers off and come over here.”

He opens his mouth, possibly to make another smart comment calling her  _ ser _ , but she turns away from him to focus her attention back on Cullen.

Cullen’s lips are busy leaving a mark on her neck near her jaw, too high for her to be able to easily hide it. She runs her fingers into his hair and tugs hard, forcing him to lean his head back so she can return the favor, nipping at the pulse hammering under his skin.

A second pair of warm hands smooth over her skin, circling her waist from behind, dipping over the curve of her ass over her smalls. Rylen ducks down and kisses the back of her shoulder, pulling away only enough to brush the hair out of the way to kiss the back of her neck.

Asha arches between them, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Rylen’s dark locks as he continues pressing kisses to her skin. Cullen ducks down to continuing peppering kisses across her chest to her breasts until he can pull one into his mouth and tease at the dark nipple with his tongue and teeth.

Rylen’s hands slide down her waist to the ties holding her smalls together, and he makes quick work of the knots until they drop free of her body, leaving her bare to the two men. Rylen growls in approval behind her, giving her now-bare ass a firm squeeze. She laughs, a little huff that turns into a moan as Cullen moves to lick at her other breast.

“How would ye have us?” Rylen demands, pressing his lips against her ear, hands still exploring her bare expanses of skin, avoiding Cullen’s hands as he roams. His voice is growing huskier, his accent thicker as his arousal increases. Asha can feel it pressing against her back, long and hot, and she tries to grind against it before Cullen’s hands grip her tighter. “You have us under your command.”

Asha whines and shrugs out of their grasps, pushing Cullen down onto the bed so she can turn to wrap her arms around Rylen’s neck. He lifts her, moving until he can set her down on the mattress next to Cullen. She immediately stretches out onto her back and lifts one foot to Rylen’s shoulder. She uses it to push him down until he’s kneeling on the floor in front of her, his dark eyes sparking in recognition.

He obeys immediately, pushing her thighs apart to fit his shoulders between them. He props his elbows on the bed and spares a glance at her face before using his thumbs to part her folds, exposing her to him fully. He doesn’t hesitate before closing the distance between them to taste her.

The moment Rylen’s tongue touches her, Asha closes her eyes and arches her hips up toward his face. She’s eager and he’s proved willing, moving his tongue against her with such precision that she wonders for a moment if this is a skill all templars share, or if it’s unique to the ones she’s invited into her dreams.

Cullen only hesitates for a moment, watching Rylen working between Asha’s legs and the way she’s responding to the other man’s touch, before standing. Asha opens her eyes to check on him, but closes them again as Rylen redoubles his efforts, pulling a surprised moan from her lips.

Cullen removes the rest of his clothing and moves to stand on the other side of the bed, opposite Rylen, and reaches down to grab Asha’s arms. He tugs her out of Rylen’s grasp until her head is dangling off of his side of the bed, and she makes a surprised noise until she realizes his intent.

He grasps the base of his cock and looks down at her, a little crooked smile on his face, and she reaches for him without hesitation. She licks her lips before guiding the tip into her mouth, closing her eyes as the taste of him  bursts across her tongue. He sighs above her and flexes his hips, pressing just a little deeper into her mouth, and she relaxes before grabbing at his ass, giving the firm muscles an affectionate squeeze before using her grip to push him even deeper.

Rylen’s lips part at the display, momentarily distracted from his goal by the sight of it, but as soon as Cullen begins his slow, shallow thrusts into Asha’s mouth, she reaches for Rylen instead, and he remembers what he wants to do. He climbs on the bed after her, settling himself back between her thighs as best he can, and immediately presses two fingers into her waiting cunt.

She moans around Cullen’s cock, drawing an answering sound from the commander, and Rylen’s grin only grows. He repeats the motion before leaning down and wrapping his lips around her clit, sucking on the little bundle of nerves as she does the same to Cullen.

Rylen works Asha as easily as she works Cullen, winding her up with talented fingers and an even more skilled tongue. He pushes her to the edge with a casual speed, then eases her back with teasing kisses against the inside of her thighs.

She whines in impatience, and he begins again, ducking his head back down and grinning against her as one of her hands tangles in his hair to hold him in place. She presses a foot to his back too, pressing him down, holding him still as her orgasm flies back to her.

Cullen continues his slow thrusts as he watches Rylen teasing Asha, gradually increasing the depth of each until he can feel her nose brushing against his sac every time. His eyes are sharp, watching the rise and fall of her breasts, the way she shudders with each swipe of Rylen’s tongue. He feels as much as he hears the rising moans escaping her, and he pulls away before she finishes. He kneels so that his head is next to hers, and he grasps her hair to steady her head.

“I want you to come for us, Asha,” he says, voice deep with arousal as he watches her shudder. Her mouth is still wide as she gasps in a breath, and he leans closer to bite at her ear as her moans become faster, higher pitched, signalling her end is near.

Rylen takes his cue, redoubling his efforts. His fingers and tongue are too much when combined with the tightness of Cullen's hand in her hair and the whisper of breath from his words in her ear, and she falls apart between them with a cry.

Cullen smooths his hands over her chest and arms as her pleasure washes over her, and Rylen continues working between her legs to draw it out as long as he can until she pushes him away with a foot on his shoulder.

The man laughs, sitting up and wiping her slick from his face. Cullen’s eyes darken as he takes in the still-glistening tattoos on Rylen’s chin, and he licks his lips without realizing it until Rylen’s eyebrows lift in surprise.

Cullen tears his gaze away, back down to Asha, and he pushes her into a sitting position so he can slide behind her on the bed. She lets him position her how he wants, still trembling and boneless in the aftermath of her orgasm. Rylen’s smirking at her, and he reaches out to steady her on the bed between them as Cullen’s hands disappear.

“You wanted us both, lass,” Rylen says, moving closer until he can pull Asha into his lap. She rests her legs on either side of his hips, his cock resting against the curve of her ass as her arms settle easily around his neck. Cullen’s hands disappear from her body and she barely has time to notice the loss before Rylen’s hands take over, massaging over her trembling muscles. “And now you have us. How would ye have us?”

He echoes his words from earlier, rocking his hips up towards hers to grind against her.  Her eyes flutter shut and she moans, words completely disappearing from her mind at the feeling.

“I want both of you,” she murmurs, voice a little hoarse. “Both of your cocks at the same time.”

Rylen smirks at her request and looks over her shoulder to watch as Cullen climbs back on the bed, a bottle of oil in his hand. “It looks like he had the same idea,” he murmurs, holding Asha tighter. She nuzzles against the side of his face, reaching out to bite at his earlobe. “You’ll get exactly what you wanted.”

She turns to look over her shoulder just as Cullen’s large hand descends on the center of her back. She smiles at him and reaches from Rylen’s arms for a kiss that Cullen gladly gives. His tongue slips into her mouth, tangling with hers for a long moment as his fingers dance along her skin, tracing the lines of her muscles down her back to the cleft of her ass.

She inhales sharply as he continues exploring her body, fingers disappearing for a moment only to return slick against her skin, covered in oil. She shivers and presses against him, arching her hips as she turns her face back to Rylen. She kisses him, hard, biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue as Cullen begins to prepare her.

One finger circles the tight ring of muscles, sliding gently with the aid of the oil, and she sighs into Rylen’s mouth. Cullen smiles at her reaction, shifting closer to press hot kisses against the ridges of her spine, across to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He bites down, then soothes the spot with his tongue before moving over and repeating the process just a few inches over.

His fingers continue working at her as Rylen slips a hand between her thighs, massaging through the wetness still building there. It coats his fingers and he slips two inside of her without resistance. He pumps into her, murmuring reassurances into her ear as she shudders and moans between the two men.

Cullen’s finger slips inside of her, startling a moan from her. She tilts her head back and sags against him, giving Rylen the opportunity to leave his own mark against her breast. She takes a deep breath and wills her body to relax, giving Cullen more room to work his finger inside of her, loosening the tight muscles and preparing her for him.

Another finger joins the first as he steadily thrusts into her, and she scratches at Rylen as he matches Cullen’s rhythm with his own fingers. She whines and writhes, shivering as the pleasure races through her. Cullen adds a third finger, moving faster, and Rylen shifts so that his thumb is over her clit.

Her voice becomes louder, half murmured pleas slipping from her lips as both of her men move faster.

“Are you ready?” It’s Cullen’s voice, speaking low against her ear, that makes her shudder again, already pushed to the point of another orgasm, but she shakes away the fog of pleasure enough to nod.

She gasps for air, then manages, “Yes. Yes, please, Cullen.”

The two men shift, moving her between them until she’s poised over Rylen’s waiting cock, all three of them breathing heavily as anticipation begins to settle thickly between them. Asha moves on her own now, neatly sinking down on Rylen, sheathing him completely in her wet heat.

Cullen moves close behind her again, pressing against her with an oiled hand already pumping his cock. His free hand on her lower back, he holds her still as he presses the tip of his cock between her cheeks. “Are you ready?” The fingers of his free hand rub against her back, a soothing reassurance, and she smiles.

When she nods, he rolls his hips and presses into her. He moves slowly, sliding into her prepared opening. His hips flat against her cheeks, he hesitates again, letting her get used to the feeling of being completely filled.

She clutches Rylen’s shoulders, eyes closed and lips parted as she breathes deeply. After a long moment, she nods, and Rylen leans back so he can thrust up into her. 

She slides her hands down to his muscled stomach to brace herself as both men begin to move, searching for a rhythm that suits all three of them and that quickly has her trembling and struggling to keep up with their movements.

Cullen slips his hands around to hold her breasts, smoothing over her soft skin and pinching dark nipples to draw more moans from her lips, encouraging her to call out her pleasure as she finds it. Rylen’s hands blaze a path over her muscled thighs up to her stomach, stroking and steadying as he continues fucking her.

Their warm bodies against her front and back, their cocks filling her, wind her tighter as pleasure arcs between them. With every roll of Cullen’s hips, Rylen and Asha gasp in unison; with every sharp thrust from Rylen, Cullen clutches tighter at Asha’s hips and releases a little groan where hips lips are pressed against her skin.

Words tumble from her mouth without her knowledge, words to encourage them to move faster, harder, to please help her, and they obey. One of Cullen’s hands moves to her throat, gently holding her still as his other hand splays across her stomach. Rylen slips his thumb into his mouth, wetting the digit thoroughly before moving it to where they’re joined to rub at her clit.

The extra sensations are too much, and she falls apart between them, her mouth wide in a silent cry as her body tenses under their hands. Cullen presses soft kisses to the back of her neck as he tries to continue thrusting through the feeling of her body clamping tight around him, but it’s too much to resist.

His hands tighten on her and his hips lose their rhythm as he surrenders to her, signalling his end with a groan muffled in her hair. He spends himself still buried deep inside of her, filling her with slowing pulses as his pleasure leaves him.

Rylen continues under her, pushing away his own end as he watches his Inquisitor and Commander moving through theirs together. Asha rolls her hips down to meet his next thrust even as she leans back against Cullen’s chest, melting against his firm muscles like she belongs there.

He continues moving slowly, trying to stave off his own end, until Asha opens her eyes again and stares down at him. Their gazes meet and his lips part as he drags in a deep breath, words escaping him.

Asha leans forward as Cullen finally separates from her, leaving her feeling almost empty even as she now has the room to push herself forward so that she can take control of the pace and depth of Rylen’s thrusts.

She pushes into Rylen’s space, bending closer until she can bite at the tattoo under his lip that’s been calling to her since the first time she saw it. She repeats the motion and draws herself up onto slam back down, pushing a cry from Rylen even as he falls back on the bed. His hands slip from her waist to her hips, letting her take from him, no longer trying to hold himself back.

He arches toward her, meeting each thrust to drive himself deeper until he falls over the edge too, a choking cry ripped from him as his body convulses and she allows him to fill her as well.

When his grip on her thighs relaxes, she leans forward slowly to kiss him, lips soft against his, and then she rolls to lay between him and Cullen, chest heaving as she fights to catch her breath again.

Cullen rolls into her side immediately, wrapping his arms around her and hauling her tight against his chest. He nuzzles against the back of her neck, heedless of the sweat causing her hair to stick to her skin, and sighs against her, sated.

She smiles, running her fingers over his arm while reaching her other hand out to Rylen. Her hand rests against the firm muscles of his arm, squeezing as much to get his attention as to enjoy the feeling of it under her fingers.

He turns to her and smiles a lazy, crooked smile. “Was that what you wanted?”

Her smile grows. “It was perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone make some art for this. I'm a weak, weak woman.


End file.
